Live Battles
Introduced in the Game Update: Oct. 11th, 2012, Live Battles represents the biggest change to War Commanders AI '& 'UI '''to date. Attention Commanders, Live Battles have arrived! We are slowly letting players in to ensure a smooth launch. It's time to engage your enemy in realtime player versus player combat! Tired of your enemy hiding in his base? Knock down his door and roast his defenses where they stand. The new Live Battles feature will allow you to take the fight directly to your enemy while adding an entirely new level of strategic depth to the game. *Check for updates at the bottom of the thread!* '''Some of the highlights from this update: *No more "your base is under attack, please wait" you now can watch and command your base defenders while you are under attack. *No more "player is in their base" messages, even if the owner of the base is online and sitting in their base you can attack them! *You can leave a battle, return to the map and move platoons around then re-enter the same battle. *You can participate in multiple battles at the same time! *The AI uses a lot less CPU, this should greatly reduce lag on slower PC's *The server now is in charge of the battles, this makes the game more secure! There's only room for one Commander in this wasteland. Get ready to prove your dominance once and for all. To help you accomplish your mission we're rolling out fresh strategy videos for Live Battles. Expect a new strategy video everyday next week. As for future content, the sky is the limit. Expect big things. Overview ''UI Improvements '''There are a bunch of UI improvements that will give you greater control on the battlefield:' *''Command Card :'' Bottom right of the screen in battle. Houses all the new commands and shows their hotkeys. Also shows which commands are active for the selected units. Hover over the new buttons for details on how they work! You’ll also notice we moved the R.U.B.I. button to the bottom right of the screen to group it with the other commands. Additional Facts *Real-time PvP combat set to raise the level of intensity and epic warfare. *''“Live Battles,”'' an exciting new feature that will allow players to engage in high-intensity PvP battles with opponents from around the world. *Players will now be able to immediately drop into the game and instantly command their troops to defend against enemy attacks as they happen. This form of synchronous, head-to-head strategic combat will be a first for any browser-based game without a client download. *The launch of Live Battles marks the latest in a series of major updates to War Commander, including a massive new World Map, which lets players explore and take control of new territory to build their empires. Quotes Known Game Issues Click "Expand" to Read This Section Listed here are bugs that have been identified with this Feature. Once fixed each issue will be moved to Resolved. Existing Known Bugs : *Towers are incorrectly receiving a 20% range bonus against air units. *'Enforcers '''cannot shoot through 'walls. *Using multi-target components, such as '''Double Strike, can cause battle desync. *The Agility component is not working as intended. *Battle desync can occur which may show desynced health values after taking damage. *A RUBI-controlled Spectre may begin fleeing from enemy units if RUBI '''is turned off and no new target is given. ''*If you notice a new issue not listed above, please contact support here .'' '''Resolved Bugs : *Fixed an issue with idle AI attack priority. * Forum Discussion Links : *Kixeye Forum Thread : Known Issues - New Combat Controls (Official) External Links *'Introducing Live Battles! *Bug Fix Updates in Replies!* ' *'Live Battles Customer Support FAQ ' Gallery 562377_381872045169169_1495313162_n.jpg|Player At Base - Old Era Before Live Battle Video Related Pages * Navigation Category:World Map Category:Game Features Category:PvP Category:A to Z